Drama In Every Cornor
by Paipaifrenchfry
Summary: full SUMMARY INSIDE.... this story was named "Desires and chocolate cake" B ...srry i changed it
1. Morning Surprises

Heyy everyone THIS if FINALLY my first FANFIC. I've already been on fan fiction for a while. So NOW I hope u enjoy. This might be a little bit of OCC but ill try keeping it Mature... So kiddies close your eyes :D and let the mature read.

**_Disclaimer: KISHI pwnz big time. Bigger than naomis hair xD_**  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
X

X

X

X

**Characters: **  
**Sasuke Uchiha: 19 year old male. He attends Willington University. He is the schools top army student. **  
**He has attended Willington for 2 years. **  
**He's considered the most handsome man alive ..pfft haha well not everyone thinks that. **  
**He has a brother Uchiha Itachi who also attends Willington but is there for his last year. **  
**His parents are rich wealthy and own a beautiful "garden". They have won the yearly garden events for 5 years in a row. **

****

**Sakura Gabriel Haruno : 18 in a half year old female. She was a part time model from the ages 15-16 with Ino. But she quit due to the new MOVE with her mom. They now live in Konoha and she attends Willington UNI for the first time. She only lives with her mom. She is the only pink vixen and she already has a few fan boys near her street. **  
**For the past 13 school years of her life she was TOP student in all her schools. **  
****

**Ino Yamanaka: 19 year old female. Sakuras best friend. Always try getting with guys. It usually works, and she's looking for the right guy. She mostly try to get sakura a man but she always refuses and explains that she has to much to do then to be with a guy. She also attends Willington UNI. **  
**Naruto Uzimaki: 19 year old male. Loudest dude you'd ever meet. He's Sasukes best friend. They have known each other for 10 years and they have attended Willington for the past 2 years. **  
****

**Shikamaru Nara: 19 year old male. Is currently sick. He also attends Willington and has been friends with naruto and Sasuke for the past 2 years. He has a liking to the sexy Vixen Ino. **  
**He's the usual bored guy who lays around doing nothing, but when he's in his "MOOD" he's quit the romantic guy. **  
****

**Itachi Uchiha: 21 year old male. Hes top in his skills. He attends many school activities for "sertant" reasons. He lives in the Uchiha mansion with Sasuke Uchiha and his parents.He has a craving for his brother. But hes not gay, he also developes a liking to Sakura, but not so fast. **  
**X **

X

X

X  
**CHAPTER 1:** _morning surprises_  
**(\/)**  
_Morning in the uchiha Estate_  
**"BONK beep BONK beep"**

**Sasuke awakes yet again to sound of chirping birds. "Augh" …or… more like the same car horn sound. **

**"Sigh. The first day, hah, usually I am supposed to hate this but I smell a little fun. Plus I hear there are 23 new girls arriving this year." He smirked just at the thought.**

**he got up from his king sized bed, and took of his shirt and droped it on the floor, he could hear the rustle of the fabric against the wooden floor.**

**He's always been this cool, calm, and collected guy, always getting the chicks While all Naruto ever got was ramen, ramen, ramen. **

**He walked to his bathroom, turned the faucet on; he was looking into the mirror. Just staring... "DOOSH" he noticed itachi standing in the bathroom door frame. "What the fuck Itachi! **

**Can I get some damn privacy... it's the first day guy" "foolish brother I am only here to tell you that naruto is going to meet u at Macs." **

**(A/N: that's a convince store -MACS- ) **

**"Oh great… no u mind leaving" Itachi smirked while Sasuke shoot a glare. **

**" don't u –he came closer- Dare talk to me -he touched Sasukes chest- in such a tone -hes licked his lips slightly giving a shiver down Sasukes spine- young man" **

**Sasuke stood there shocked for a moment... a blush quickly spread his cheeks. **

**"Bye-bye Oni-San" -Itachi Smirked and left. **

**"Hn"**

**Sasuke continued with his usual morning routine. **

**He grabbed the soap bar and lathered it onto his palms; he began to spread it on his checks moving up around his eyebrows. He was beautiful. He rinsed his face and plopped on some **

**rocky mountain after shave. It left a crisp clean smell. **

**"Spotless" he smiled to himself until the phone rang he frowned at an instant.**

**"Narutoooooo…augh. Hello." **

**"Teme get down here I'm waiting!" **

**"Naruto its 7:45 are you insane?! Were supposed to meet at 8 FREAKING 40.and where's Shikamaru?!" **

**"Oh no Sasuke-teme I forgot to mention shikas sick, he caught something called the mum-mumbles I think. Yeah mumbles and he said to start off the year with out him. It's not bad an-**

**" **

**"NARUTO! Okay I get it but why must I come now u dobe if u don't tell me with out continuing with your SPEECHES I'm going To kick u in the face today and hang up right now." **

**"Ok, ok hold your tongue in man... Well remember the 23 new girls coming in this morning for the tour..?" **

**"Yes" he replied with a straight tone. **

**"Yeah well there going to be at the school at 815 and there going in for an introduction, Sooo I thought if we get there early we can pick some up." Naruto was practically drooling at the **

**thought. **

**"Well dobe, you should have said that first ill be at Macs in 10." **

**"beep, beep, beep" **

**Naruto sighed and put his phone in his pocket. **

**"Hey Mac can I get a Kingston 12" **

**"Here yah go that's 13.55$" **

**He grabbed his wallet and took out a 20$ **

**"Here" he could here the cash register open, ring, and then close. **

**"Here you go son" **

**"Thanks Mac ,have a great day" **

_X _

X

X

Back at Sasukes.  
**He was about to leave him room when itachi appeared in nothing but a towel hiding his member, in front of his door. "Hey there Sasuke-_kun_" Itachi greeted with a mischievous smile. **

**"What now _Itachi?" _Sasuke replied, **

**"Oh where are you off to my little Sasuke-kun... I thought we would have some time alone today" he came closer and shut the door with his foot. **

**"Itachi not today I need to get to 'class' early today so I have no time for you're fun and games" he spoke with no emotion on his face what so ever. **

**"And besides YOU need to get early to since you seniors are having an assembly today" **

**"Hey Sasuke, that for me to worry about not you, why don't you go late today..." His voice trailed off. **

**He came closer and held Sasukes face in his palm. He came closer until he could smell his crisp rocky mountain after shave. **

**He just wanted to fuck him right there and now, but he kept his urge down and just gave him a slow and agonizing kiss**

**Itachi fumbled with sasukes mouth asking for an entrance, sasuke slightly opend his mouth a bit more to let Itachis tounge sway him.**

**there tounges played a little game called tag. **

**"Mhmm," Sasuke mumbled **

**"Shhh. Only one." Itachi replied. **

**It continued and started getting touchy. Sasuke slide up Itachi's arm and then SNAP! **

**"Shit! I have to go see you at school" Sasuke smirked and rushed to the front. **

**He left itachi standing. **

**"Oh Oni-san oh Oni-san... I can't wait for this year to start." he gave a slight chuckle and proceeded to his room. **  
**X **

X

X

at the bus stop+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
**Sakura and Ino are waiting at the bus stop for there destination. **

**"Sigh. Sakura I don't know I'm kind of worried about this." **

**"What – it practically rolled of her tongue- are you worried about you've been to this school for the second year already, other than me its my first I have a lot more to think about . I **

**mean what am I goanna do if-" sakura was interupted. **

**"If every guy is going to have a total crush on you an probably would want you in there beds?" she interrupted and quickly spat out. **

**"Heyy" a slight blush covered her face. "you have no right to say that. I'm not going to be in anyone's bed and I' m afraid about my studies, I still don't know what I want to be, I mean **

**sure a medic is good pay, im skilled I know that, but I want something id be interested in. sigh." she sulked. **

**"Oh sure. That's what they all say." Ino said, while slyly looking from the corner of her eye at sakura. **

**"Shut up!" she laughed, as Ino joined her. **

**" ah c'mon woman loosen up, im just playing with u , but what im not joking about is you're outfit, you really look like a library teacher WHOS 56." **

**She chuckled and looked up and down at Sakuras out fit. **

**"You bitch!, it doesn't matter were going got be given uniforms anyway, and I wouldn't talk you look like a fresh cut whore" she smirked. **

**"Haha funny, u know you love my outfit" **

**"Ha" **

**The bus arrived beside the two chatting girls. **

**"Yay finally" she spoke quietly. "_Wouldn't want to be seen in this outfit…"_sakura thought to her. **

**"Good morning ladies" the bus driver spoke. He was as old as Christmas and smelled. He asked for there names and check them of the Willington New students list. **

**"Well Ino...Thanks for waiting with me I guess ill meet you there. Bummer you can't come with me" she laughed slightly. Leaving a frowning Ino. **

**"Yeah, yeah forehead girl see you there 'muah' ". Ino blew a kiss, as so did sakura. **

**Ino departed from the stop and went down walking towards the academy, when she spotted two men walking from the main Plaza. **

**_"Oh there's Sasuke-kun and that loser naruto" _she thought to her self. **

**Sasuke and naruto were talking until Sasuke notices Ino. **

**"_She looks hot today. Whoa for a first day I bet the professors will notice_"**

**He smirked, and slightly chuckled. **

**"Hey what's so funny teme?" naruto jerked his head to where Sasuke was looking at; he noticed Ino walking all by her self. "Oh Ino... she looks hot" naruto spoke out. **

**"When does she not. Im thinking maybe I should ask her out.. I mean I got some of her last year why not finish it off with her being completely mine…?" He smirked and looked at **

**Narutos frowning face. **

**"Rah-rah you think she'll go with a player like you?" **

**"What do u mean" Sasuke glared back in confusion. **

**"Well I hear she's looking for the 'right guy'... and you teme are not him" he glared back at Sasuke. **

**"Who cares? I can get her...C'mon" he replied as they catched up to Ino.**

**_"Oh my gosh I see them coming maybe Sasuke finally realized he wants all of me" _she thought. **

**"Hey Ino wait up" Sasuke called. **

**She turned around, giving Sasuke a deviant smirk, making chills go up his spine. **

**"Hey there _Sasuke-kun _.Is there something you wanted?" **

**Sasuke smirked while slightly pushing naruto back **

**"Dobe let me have a few words with this sexy lady right here" he glared at naruto Giving him a signal to back of for a while And Ino smiled to herself with a slight blush washing over **

**her cheeks. **

**"Oh Sasuke-kun what is it?" she said in a cute voice. **

**"I was wondering since those great time's we spent together in my dorm , I thought maybe we could go to the next level, you know go up a notch" **

**"Are you asking me out...?" she looked at him in slight disbelief. "_I mean c'mon this is Sasuke if he wanted me he could have asked me those days we fucked_" she thought as she bit her **

**lip. **

**He notices this, it made him want to take her right there and then , with her plump peach lips.And her swaying figure. **

**"Umm I-I umm" she stuttered, and her stomach crunched. **

**"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with nothing but pure lust in between the threads. **

**"Yes. Of course" she placed a sweet chate kiss on his lips, he kissed back as she rapt her arms around his neck. She pulled away from the kiss and she smiled at him. "_Maybe he could _**

**_be the one_..." **

**"She's so amazing" he said a bit to load for it to only be HIS thoughts. **

**Yet she didn't mind because she returned with her fingers going down his arm and lacing around with his hand. **

**He called up naruto, but it seemed he was already gone. **

**"Hn. Dobe" **

**"Let's go Sasuke-Kun we'll be late" she smiled and they began to walk again. **

_Hand in hand_

_X  
_

X

X

end  
Well that's my first chapter. I will for sure have longer ones but I wanted to get it out so u have a little taste of what im cooking up ;D  
Well PLEASE REVIEW I will be pleased and glad to hear what u have to say.  
review and thanks (RR)  
_-nicole-teme __deticated to. x.tragic-imperfection.x.( SHE COOLIO)_


	2. what a day ey?

Ok hers chapter 2. Its definitely something new. And I didn't expect the slight lemon to pop up so fast... well READ ON my children read on ( :  
and please review dont forget. and add this story XD  
**_DISCLAIMER: Masashi KISHIMOTO pwnz naruto BIG time ._**  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
**X **

X

X

X  
**Chapter 2: What a Day. **

**Sakura was sitting in the 3rd last seat away from the back yellow bus. **

**She was starring into the moving distance of the landscape. **

**They have been on this bus already for 5 minutes, and it seems like forever. **

**She was so nervous she could feel Sweat trickle down her neck and down that **

**her neck sleeve soaked it up. **

**"Sigh._ I wonder what this assembly will be like. Will I make friends…. Oh don't think that _**

_**Of course you will I mean there are more than 4 thousand kids at that university… AUGH **_

_**Doesn't make it better... I wonder if ill decide about getting a boyfriend, just as Ino Suggested..." **_

**She thought to her self. **

**As She thought about almost all the bad possibilities an all her fantasies. **

**The bus stopped so briskly she almost slammed her face in the seat in front of her. **

**"EEEEEEEEERRRR" **

**"Whoa! Ah. WTF!" the girls screeched in shock. **

**"Opps" sakura plopped on her side. Slightly giggling. **

**"SORRY ABOUT THAT LADIES, ILL TRY NOT RIDING TO _ROUGH_" **

**"_Haha to rough. Weirdo_."Sakura thought **

**The stop they had stopped on a stop, that wasn't just a stop it was the _hell _stop. **

**Sakura doesn't know of this "hell" stop but she'll learn. **

**"Huh…What's that" She thought in confusion as some sort of music began to play **

**Soothingly… **

**4 girls slightly at the right height, skinny yet shaped, SLUTY yet… yeah just sluty... girls got on to the bus. **

**"Whoa... Is that girl wearing a fabric BELT?!" she thought, her skirt was so short it could easily be mistaken for a fabric belt. **

**The bus driver greeted the "ladies" **

**"_coughcoughslutscoughcough and checked there names of the list. They walked down the long isle and I swear to jebus that they were walking slow motion. There hair plopped from _**

**_side to side and there legs moved in a slow agonizing walk." Sakura thought. _**

**The girls Sat down "eherm…more like sluts" ... ok-ayy... The sluts sat down, **

**and began applying make up to there already make- UPED faces. Sure they were **

**pretty and all but sakura could swear she saw the cover up on those girls faces **

**perfectly FROM THE BACK OF THE BUS… **

**"Omg Yakoru can you believeeeeeee, it finally begun, its our first year, I bet guys will be all over us. My sister told me about this guy named Sasuke... and" she trailed off. **

**Sakura heard that name again "_Sasuke... Who is this guy_?" **

**"Yeah and omg I swear I hope he asks me out did u see his profile on Tokyo-space?! He's super, super hawt." This other girl spoke in the most preppiest tone. **

**"Yeah well, Ino said that she really does like him and all an-" **

**"PROMISCIOUSE GIRL WHERE EVER U ARE. **

**IM ON A ROLE AND IT'S YO--"Yakoru's cell phone rang. **

**"Hello? OMG hey Inoooo." **

**"_INO!"_ Sakura jumped up slightly at the name, no one noticed but the driver did. **

**'Hey _missy_ no jumping back there! Thanks" **

**Everyone turned facing sakura. **

**"Who is that?" **

**"She has PINK hair, oh my jebus… haha " **

**"It's actually kind of nice" one said. **

**"Wow her sweater is ugly…"the other spoke out. **

**"She jumped?" Yakoru said. **

**The girls were all bickering about sakura. **

**This may have been the most embarrassing first day in her whole school life. **

**"Sigh" Sakura breathed in and out, as the girls all turned facing the front once again. **

**The 'sluts' continued to bicker again, on of them was talking on the phone to **

**Ino. **

**"yeah so anyway sorry bout' that Ino cakes." She spoke sweetly. **

**…… **

**"Mhmm ok well ill meet u there, are you by yourself?" **

**……. **

**"YOURE with SASUKE_-KUN!" _**

**…….. **

**"_There's that names again, and since when did Ino get the time to already be _**

_**Walking with a guy, wow she really does NOT amaze me, with her guy **_

**_Situations_" she gave a quiet soft laugh. **

**"Okay well Ino ill meet you at lunch I guess... I don't know where it is but the principle will most likely will show us where—" **

**"-oh you're already meeting up with sum one? **

**……… **

**I see well maybe another time well **

**Talk to you later buh bye" Yakoru said and hanged up her cell and placed it in her LV Purse. **

**X  
**

X

X

X++++++++++++4 minutes Later+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
**The bus stopped. Sakuras looked out the window and to her surprise it was **

**HUGE. **

**There was a large fountain with a sitting stone circling around it. **

**There was a huge garden on both sides of the entrance. **

**You could see half of the tennis court! **

**And the front doors were extravagantly HUGE and beautiful. **

**"Wow" her eyes balled the atmosphere. **

**"Where here girls" the bus driver spoke out. **

**They all began to get off the bus one by one. Sakura waited till the all departed so she would get a fresh clean start. **

**She got up from her seat, grabbed her DC back-pack. **

**She began to walk down the narrow isle of the bus. **

**As she passed she slightly touched the seats while walking up, skipping on every now and then. **

**She reached the front. **

**"Thank you sir" she spoke cutely to the driver. **

**He smirked. "No problem, have a good first day" **

**She smiled and stepped out of the bus. **

**No she didn't step out. She landed gracefully. But there was a rock that she lost **

**Her balance on and tipped over and FELL face first with all her books falling in **

**Front of her. **

**"Augh." She gasped, at the sudden pain in her torso. **

**"Oh my Gosh! She fell, come quick" **

**A girl ran up to her to help sakura up, she greeted and insisted to take her to the Nurse. **

**Sakura protested and said she had to proceed with her group, since she was new. **

**The girl nodded and smiled waving leaving sakura to pick up her books. **

**"I hate this day" she said sulking. **

**As she fixed her self and got up, she noticed there was very few people... She **

**Checked the time to see that it was 8:18. **

**"_Right it starts at 9:00am. Ok well I hope the assembly goes well… with out any mishaps_" **

**There was a line being formed with all the girls she saw on the bus. **

**They were getting ready to go to the front doors. **

**And woman was walking past and giving each of the girls a folder. **

**It had there schedules, the map of the school, an agenda and a penile. **

**"Hmm… this is nice, eldest I won't get lost..." she thought. **

**As they began to follow the woman, which she seemed to be was one of the **

**Professors here. **

**She was showing us around the front of the building, and the garden, it really was beautiful and the flowers smelt exquisite. **

**"This is the stone of 'Albert Willington the great' he is the founder of this school. **

**And if you know in the 1930s this school was only attended by men, but Albert's **

**Wife was arguing on how Woman should have the privilege too. So Albert **

**officially made the academy for both Woman and Men back in 1932." **

**Some people were very amazed at the thought; some couldn't care less, and some **

**Just there 'cause there needed. **

**"_Hmm. I wonder what Ino's up to , with that boy.. Umm what's his name again? _**

**_Oh yeah that Sasuke guy_" **

**"Sakura! Heyy Sakura!!!" someone was calling from the distance. **

**Sakura turned around to see Ino waving at her and she was clinging to someone… **

**"_Wow, he is –is-is one beautiful guy... I – I can_" she thought but her thoughts were interrupted by Ino. **

**"Hey Ino" she smiled and kissed her friend on the check. **

**"Hey forehead girl" she laughed slightly " so you finally got here, so how do you like it? Its amazing isn't it? **

**As Ino spoke she eyeballed the place, and then almost forgot she has Sasuke with **

**her. **

**"Yeah it really is one huge place... I wonder how they fit dorms in there" **

**"yeah its pretty huge. No big deal." Sasuke spoke out bitterly. **

**"Oh uh... let me guess you must be Sasuke?" Sakura said.glairing at him with her jade eyes. **

**Sasuke just looked at her with a lifeless face and slight confusion of how she knew **

**His name. **

**He liked it when she said his name; it had a tad of spice in it. **

**"Oh yes sakura this is Sasuke-kun he's my friend-" **

**"Eherm" Sasuke coughed. **

**"Huh?" sakura looked as though she were confused. She gave a cute twisted face **

**"_Haha she's adorable and very beautiful… did just call a girl beautiful… Wow _**

**_that's definitely a first."_ he smirked inwardly. **

**"Oh sorry Sasuke-_kuns_ I meant he's my boyfriend" she smiled and looked at **

**Sasuke, he looked back with nothing more than a nod. **

**"_Oh her boyfriend… well yet again she superbly lucky. But I don't need anyone now_" she **

**frowned inside. **

**"Well my line is leaving ill see you ummm" she looked quickly on her map for **

**the cafeteria. **

**"Cafeteria?" Ino spoke out, smiling slightly **

**Sasuke chuckled at this. **

**"Heehaw… yeah the caff well see you later…bye Sasuke" she waved. Ino hugged **

**her and Sasuke nodded. **

**X **

X

X

IN the CAFF+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
**"Good day girls. You are Willington's 23 new members, we want you to feel **

**Apart of our community, so we bestow apoan you a room for each off you with a **

**Partner, not of your choice" **

**The principle smiled, while every own booed. **

**"Yes I am sorry to say we will not be giving out that choice. but some of you **

**Will be place with older students of the school, and some with your grade. **

**As soon as we are done here you will grab your things and follow Mrs. Martiono **

**right here" she points to her left near the doors. "and you will be givin youre key **

**With your room number. **

**Please enjoy you're stay and classes began in 3 days." **

**Mrs. Willington the 9th finished her speech of with her grin. **

**It gave a few chills down Sakuras spine, and not the kind she likes. **

**"Ok_ well I better get to my dorm as quick as possible than meet Ino_" Sakura noted to herself. **

**Mrs. Martino waved for the girls and gave them there keys with there numbers. **

**Sakura and a few other girls were place in the west hall on the 3rd floor. **

**She saw Sasuke entering a dorm right across from hers. **

**(SASUKES POV) **

**"There's that girl again…she's so pretty I can't get her out of my mind… **

**But I can't get Ino out more… even literally sometimes. **

**Let's play a little game with this pink Vixen" he smirked. **

**I walled up to her. **

**"He_ is looking right at me", _**

**Her face shoed a slight blush and a bit discomfort as I came closer and closer. **

**I stepped right in front of her with my hand leaning on the frame of the door **

**So I was close enough that I could smell the aroma of cherry blossoms and fresh **

**picked peaches. **

**"Uhgg Sasuke... How are you?" smart move she thought. **

**"She's so …." He leaned in to slightly touch her face" **

**She had the most scarred face plastered on. **

**I came closer and pressed her against the door. **

**She was mumbling something on how I should step away, and that Ino would become upset. **

**(END OF SASUKES POV) **

**(SAKURAS POV) **

**"_Oh.my.jebus he's too close_" I switched my eyes. I could feel his warm breath trickle down my jaw. He was so... So I couldn't even explain it. **

**"_Seductive_?" **

**He was saying how do you know what it feels like to be kissed? **

**"That's_ a stupid question…n_" **

**"Do you" he came even closer I swear his lip brushed against mine. **

**Then what just happened was out of the ordinary, he gave a slight chuckle and backed of. **

**(END OF SAKURAS POV) **

**"Haha you should have seen your face Haruno, that's defiantly something to remember" **

**She stood there, shocked her eyes open wide, her face red with fury and the fact she was totally blushing. **

**"Sasuke. You are an inconsiderate asshole." She hit his chest slightly with her fist. **

**She opened the door to her dorm and went in she slammed it but his foot was in **

**the way and he swung the door open , and closed it with his foot. **

**She was extremely unaware of what is going on and was shocked by far as much **

**as before. **

**"_Oh my , Oh my he's going to kill me or rape me!… and why! Shit I should have not said that, I take it back I take it back!!"_ she yelled inside. **

**"How dare you speak to me like that. You don't know me. You slut." **

**"Wha??—how-ow am I a SLUT! You're the one who should be accused of a slut!" **

**Wrong answer number two. **

**"Shit" she cursed inwardly. **

**"I think I need to teach you a little lesson" he said. He smiled mischievously at Sakura. **

**She moaned. **

**X **

X

X

in the caff++++++++++++++++++++++++   
**"Where is Sakura?" Ino thought as she waited for sakura in the Large Caff. **

**She noticed naruto walking by and he was waving at her. **

**"Hey INOO-CHANN…" he ran up to her. **

**"Dear jebus, save me, now" she prayed inwardly. **

**"Heh, heh … hey naruto how you doing?" Ino said. **

**"Oh im great, but I can't seem to find teme anywhere last he told me he went to **

**His dorm, that was 15 minutes ago... **

**Hmm well I guess I can wait here with you… **

**But what are you waiting for?" naruto said drastically. **

**"Im waiting for Sakura" Ino replied. **

**"Oh the new hot chick? With the pink hair?" **

**"Yes" **

**"I see well ill be back in a second I need to use the bathroom" **

**"Mhmm" **

**Naruto walked of as in picked her cell up and decided to call sakura. **

**X  
**

X

X  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++BACK in Sakura's dorm++++++++++   
**He came closer to sakura and was and inch away. **

**"Sit" he pushed her slightly on the bed. **

**She fell back gently like a cherry blossom petal, dancing, and swaying in the wind. **

**"Wha-what are you doing GET OUT!" she yelled. **

**He closed her mouth with his. **

**He was licking her lips and asking for an entrance, he tried to push him back but **

**he only pressed harder in-between her legs and more against the bed. **

**"Mm-STOP-mm" she tried to speak out but only for him to start the kissing again. **

**He drew his hands to her torso, and moved out curving his palms to fit her sides, **

**and keep her steady, as he swayed his tongue all around her mouth. **

**He was enjoying this. **

**And so was she. **

**"Sasuke. Sasuke stop.. I can't – please get o-of" she gasped **

**She could feel his member hard against her .a slight blush covered her face, and **

**this went UN noticed by the Uchiha. **

**She gave a low moan, which made him even more excited. **

**"Call me Sasuke-kun, from now on" he said in a rough tone. **

**He smirked and he felt a vibration near his left thigh. **

**He parted from the kiss, and sakura sat up slightly to reach in her pocket **

**He sat up as well , but only to still be in between her legs. She looked at him with **

**her beautiful glistering emerald orbs, he stared at her as the vibration continued, **

**she reached for her phone still staring at him, and picked up… **

**"hello?" **

**"SAKURA U _HORE _GET DOWN HERE IM WAITING FOR 23 MINUTES ALREADY AND NARUTO WONT LEAVE ME ALONE, HES Insane HE SAYS HES A FISH! Get **

**here now!!!" Ino was yelling so load even Sasuke could here it through the phone. **

**"Heh okay Ino ill be right down or left where ever the caff is. Bye" **

**She closed the phone and placed it in her pocket. **

**Sasuke got up and spoke… **

**"That dobe and his stupid theories on how he's a fish, we went through this once **

**Before last year ended he still thinks if he can drown his head under water and come back up that he's a fish, every body can do that, hes such a dobe." **

**Sasuke sighed and shook his head **

**Sakura stared at him, and gave a slight laugh. **

**He looked at her and then came up to her. **

**She laid down and he was hovering atop her. He kissed her nose slightly and got up. **

**"thanks fo the time sweet cakes. I will never forget this." He smirked and left. **

**She sat on her bed, surprised of the out come of what just happened. She felt **

**Wrong to kiss him back, but she felt a crunch in her stomach. **

**Was she going to fall for a player like him? **

**She washed out the thought and took her key and came out of the room, she saw **

**Sasuke talking to a man with long black hair and pure white eyes, they both **

**Smirked at her but she just ignored and left her floor to meet Ino. **

**X  
****  
**

**  
X **

X

end.+++++++++++++++++++++++  
Well there's the end of chapter 2!!! Yay, I didn't expect it to turn out like this… well I think next chapter we might finally meet Shikamaru, but im not sure if well meet itachi in University yet cuss seniors ( last year students) don't start school until one week after they settle in.. So well see ( yay )  
And im going to be writin ga one shot and i need anyone who sees this to go to my profile and open up PAIRXPAIR votes and you will be shown further instruction s thnx :  
Please review. !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-nicole-teme ; SOORYYYY for any gramer mistakes or TYPO!!!!!! ill be Carefull ;o 

((This chapter is deticated to NAOMI BOTBOL my bff .a.k.a ( O-OrchpO-O)) 


	3. keep your pants on

**Well thanks for the 2 PEOPLE THAT REVIEWD ( id like more ) so I encourage to R&R!!! **

**Well this chapter has a bunch of exciting things going on, my friend s right now at my hosue playing wii so ill try to concentrate as much as I can. **

**Enjoy!!! **

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++X**

X

**X**  
chapter 3: **keep your pants on**

**X**

X

X 

**The next day. **

You know how you usually wake up with bad breath, messed up hair , you still feel tired even tho you slept for like 9 hours!

Well today was different for sakura. She felt fully slept, clean and ready for anything.

Or was she?

"_Yawn_" she stretched her arms over her head for a big yawn.

She stretched her legs. She pulled the covers of her figure and slipped out of bed.

She was wearing a black bra and matching panties, with a little cow on her bum. The bra was trimmed

With white lace and little rhinestones crossing over the lacee and across.

She smiled. She looked around the room, she was glad she settled in yesterday with Ino's help.

She got up and grabbed her cute pink laced robe, and printed on the back was cherry.

Sakura quickly tiptoed to the--- something interrupt her thoughts.

"_Huh what's that sound… shower?! Why the hell is my shower on_!" she gasped as she heard the shower turn off.

She walked towards the bathroom door.

She braced herself and reached for the door knob, it was cold, it gave her Goosebumps.

Before she continued she ran back to her bed to put on her slippers, to keep her feet from getting any colder than they already where.

She grabbed one of her books, and put her hand on the knob.

Sakura slowly turned the knob trying not to make a sound, incase if it were to startle anyone or anything

That was inside.

The door 'apparently' creaked open giving an eerie sound.

She pushed it more to release all the steam.

"Holy shit it's as if someone or something has been taking a shower for ages, it's so..So …dense."

She walked deeper into the bathroom, only deep enough to let out a shriek.

"AHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" sakura yelled in the most high pitch voice.

"Hey, hey, hey!!! Calm down. Why the FUCK are you yelling!"The voice said.

"A man? Oh my, no... Don't tell me... not when I'm dressed like this "she gritted her teeth "and when he's like—naked…?.. Okay brace yourself sakura. "

Her stomach crunched. "Sasuke?" sakura managed so say

"Yes my little whore?"

She looked at her feet, and rubbed her toes together.

"What?"

"What do u mean what!" she yelled out. She had watery eyes.

"Huh... Why are you crying?" sasuke spoke. Confused.

"She looks so amazing LOOK AT THAT BRA! And that lacee robe, omg I should take her here…"he thought.

"Stop calling me whore YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'm anything but that! And why the fucks are you in my

Bathroom? HUH WHYYY don you have your own bathroom? AND HOW THE hell did you get into my

Dorm! What are you like obsessed with me? are you a stalker I don't know off? What the hell do you

Want from meeeeeeee!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

It probably was heard by a few.

He stared at her blankly as her tears faded. She just stood there. Looking hot.

And sasuke not knowing what to say.

"Shut up" he told her.

"……"

She could clearly see him, the steam faded. He was just beautiful, his porcelain body, and his milky-peach skin, she felt like she could drink him.

His face, very describable.

Eyes as black as night, just starring at her. Eyeing her entire body.

She came back to her senses as she noticed he was approaching her looking at every part of her stopping even at some.

"I like what you've cooked up for me Haruno." He said as he slightly smirked

"You can't tell me to shut up, how did you get in my room anyway!?"She said,

Trying to change the subject.

"Excuse me?"

She blushed. Her stomach crunched again. She felt something warm; it was trickling down her inner thigh.

Her eyes froze; sasuke looked at her in a twisted look.

"Ugh... Sakura… you're..." he trailed off.

She looked down and noticed drops of blood.

Her hand reached there, she quickly ran out of the bathroom and ran to the bed, and got under the covers.

"What the hell... Why did she go there?" he thought.

He tightened the towel around his torso, and he walked up to the other side of the bed, he picked up

The covers and saw her face with tear.

She had soaked into the pillow, he felt a sudden guilt.

"Go away" she spoke so quietly he almost missed it.

"c'mon …" He didn't have anything to say "… was she embarrassed? Crying at the fact I keep calling her a Slut or is she angry I'm in her room?" so many theories but nothing to say…

He just did what he 'thought' was best. He got in with her.

"WH-what are you doing away, I don't want to see you" she sniffled and had a cute pout on her face.

"Shhh…just relax and let me worry." He didn't even know what he was saying. Why was he trying to comfort her? He has his own Ino to worry about, but now he was here and he had to fix it.

"Sas-sasuke-kun…_I _don't understand?"she mumbled.

"I know… just its best if yo—"his word was dipped back into his mouth, like a nut being dipped into hot creamy chocolate.

She was kissing him. Sweetly, gently trying her best to keep intact.

He slowly came atop her.

He broke the kiss and looked at her eyes. They were red and puffy. She looked so cute, other than what

She was wearing she looked smoking hot!

"Sakura...I 'm sorry for the things I said" he spoke, his member was getting harder by the moment. He wasn't done yet.

Sakura blushed as she felt something in her southern area.

He continued "it's just… I don't know. I have no words. I have nothing to explain…"

Her eyes widened, she looked at him. He looked back.

She looked like she was thinking.

"_What now?"_He thought.

**"**You're telling me you have nothing to say, you can't even explain yourself? What kinds of a person are?

You!" she started yelling and pushed him off "I mean you BARGE INTO MY ROOM to use my shower for

Whatever twisted reason, and call me a whore, then try to seduce me again. What the fuck is that?"

"……"

"Actually you know what you don't have to say anything, BUT LEAVE"

"but-t" His barley spoke out

She pushed him off the bed, he stared at her…he really didn't know what to do.

She got up briskly. He could see her breasts move… and her thighs… her hair would swing from left to right. Gorgeous

He got up and she was pushing him out. HE was just being pushed out with not even as much as a stop it you whore.

"She's not happy… why again I forgot?" the thought, dumbly.

Sakura was pushing she almost reached the door. Neither of them had noticed the trail of blood and her bed was left with a mess.

Sasuke came back to his senses; he grabbed her wrist before she could open the door.

He glared at her with his deep onyx eyes. She felt as if she could get lost in them for eternity.

"I'm sorry my blossom..." she gasped slightly. "You like it better than **slut**."

"Eh...—"

"That wasn't a question" he smirked.

She feared. She feared his sudden mood swings.

She screamed.

He held her mouth shut with his hand, she was struggling

"Excuse my** love, **but no yelling you don't want to get caught in this little act do you?" he looked behind

her as she turned her head to see some blood but she only caught 1 second of it as he quickly and oh so

Suddenly slammed her against the wall. She cringed in slight pain, but also was a bit excited, she felt her

Chest bounced, he watched. Her face Flushed again.

"_Kinky_" she thought.

He brought his hands to her waist from her wrists. He looked at the area and he sunk his fingers in to feel and touch the creamy white flesh. He tapped on it then slides his hand up, feeling the curve.

HE slide over her breast FULLY feeling it he could feel her nipples erect through the fabric

(A/N: gah …it does feel weird typing it..Any who)

"Sasuke-kun please ... **_don't _**stop..Kee-ep going "she moaned a bit to load.

His eyes shoot blood red.

She felt her heart beat HARD.

"There's my cue" the thought evilly and smirked at her.

He came close to her face, slightly, slightly brushed his bottom lips against her top. he drew back then went back for a slow agonizing kiss. She opened her mouth, he went in with ease, feeling her up and tasting every part of her

She moaned, he groaned in return.

She was trying to push him back but lust gave in, LUST took over.

But as great things may seem to be going, the more twisted things get.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Sakura? You there it's me Ino" Ino spoke through the door.

Sasuke and sakura both froze. Sasuke came to her ear. "I'll hide… I'm not quite done yet."

"But what about that, eh?" She pointed at the mess.

"Shhh think of something. slut." He smirked

She nodded but then realized he called her slut. She hit him hard on the shoulder, he ignored that fact

She actually hurt him. He went and hid in the bathroom. " she'll pay" he chuckled and smiled.

She went into the bathroom and wiped up the floor she covers the bed with

Random things she found around her, and she placed a non see through robe on.

"Sakuraaaa open up!! Are you even there?" Ino was not whining.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" sakura said.

**X  
******

X

X

+++++++++++++At the Uchiha Manor++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Itachi woke up due to his alarm clock. It was Sunday, That is last day of the week, last day

Before classes begun, and before life runs down the drain.

He sighed.

"He got out of bed, he stretched and got up and shook his boxers of.

Walking to the bathroom he rubbed his eyes from slight drowsiness.

"I wonder what sasuke is up too" he said out load to himself.

He walked to the bathroom, flicked the light on.

He turned the shower on to full blast, and icy cold, He loved to take freezing showers it always

Woke him up, and got him prepared for action ( since there would be enough at Willington ).

Half hour passed and Itachi got out from the shower.

He grabbed a towel and began to dry h is hair.

……………

He stood in front of the mirror,

He stared into the reflection.

He stared at himself.

[RING, RING ,RING, RING, RING, RING, RING

"Eh-low?"

………

"Ah sasuke, how are you my little Otouo?" he smirked into the phone as he spoke to sasuke.

………..

"Yes I know, I'm supposed to arrive tomorrow, I was going to but I decided to come today I

Thought id sign up to help for the Halloween dance. I feel like this year will be a good one.

Am I right sasuke-_kun?" _

_………… _

"So how are the new girls?"

…………

"Ah I see you're with one of them now… what's her name?"

…………

"Well boy **_keep your pants on_**" Itachi replied

…………

"Haruno Sakura…. I see you're little toy cherry blossom ey" he smirked, "well you better leave

Some love for me see you at 4:00 "Itachi hung up.

He proceeded to his drawer and got his shirt and began to dress.

**X**

X

X  
++++++++++++++++++++++Back in Sakura's dorm+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"Okay well thanks for stopping by Ino ill call u when I'm feeling better okay 'muah' buh-bye "

Sakura waved to her best friend as Ino Left the dorm.

Sakura closed the door, and just closed her eyes at waited, waited, and waited, for what?

Sakura felt arms wrap around her. It was sasuke.

He nuzzled into her hair and breathed in her sent, it wasn't intoxicating it gave him a calm and

relaxing feeling.

Not like Ino's hers was Stronger and attracting, it was tiring like a full night of non

Stop sex.

"Sasuke..."She said. And he bit her ear

"Eherm" he groaned out.

"I meant Sasuke-kun… I can't do this, I don't know you, you don't know me, but what I do know

About you is that you're a bad person and you are going to hurt Ino this way. I want you to

Leave. Please I'm asking you kindly to get out of my room.

"….."

"As you wish my blossom" he said in a lifeless tone "but one thing in return…" sasuke said.

"What...sigh "she felt something bad coming…

"Meet me today at 9:00 in the east end of the basement… ill be waiting there for you… if you

Don't go there I promise you'll regret it my **Love." **He said witch such lust and bitterness it

Brought chills down her spin.

He brought his face to hers and kissed her. She didn't kiss back, she stood there

He moved his hand to her back and down, squeezing the soft lump.

She squeaked.

"See you then **Love**." He said as he left."

The door slammed shut.

Sakura was tires so she decided to change into fresh panties and take a nice long shower then

have a nap.

Before she could reach the bathroom the dorm door slammed open and someone stumbled in and

Slammed the door shut….

She gasped "what are **you**--------"

**End **

**Guess what I was able to concentrate WOOO. Well I lied about posting after new year.. I felt like posting today now I think for sure the 4th chapter will be posted after new years or maybe on Sunday. I'll try **

** _PLEASE; PLEASE; PLEASE_ ****review****.. I would really appreciate some descent comments on how I did well or what was bad. **

-_nicole teme;_


	4. AUTHORS NOTES D

_Heyy votes Are up in PAIRXXPAIR._

_please choose wisley ;D_

_theres amny choices on paors and story lines_

_so i need as many votes as possible YOU can vote for only 2 PAIRS or AFFAIRS_

_( more info in the document)_

_Soo Enjoy._

_and im posting chapter 4 soon ( yay )_


	5. New encounter, bad departure

**Hey everyone**** ...well I think thing will be getting very twisted, I don't think **

**There will be any STRONG intimacy (not like what I wrote was strong; o) ****soo**

**Just read tell me what u think IS GOOOD and what is BADDD not how short or **

**How long the chapters are cuz no offense personally don't really care, ****im**

**Already writing.**

**Now where did we leave off…oh yes it was the moment when sakura was saying to ****herself**** that she was going to take a shower and nap and do all these things, when ****someone**** slammed the door open, and she was shocked :O …**

**What are you doing here---"she was cut ****off**** due to me cuz I said CLIFFY time :)**

**+x+**

**Chapter 4: ****New Encounter,and bad departure**

**What are you doing here SASUKE! ARGGGGG I just told u to leave!" she was furious she couldn't get any rest because oh him!**

**He was panting badly. **

**"Uhgg Sasuke why are you hyperventilating like that?" she asked with a cute confused pout.**

**"My dear lord, she was out there, I stepped out SHE WAS RIGHT there, one **

**Door**** away.**** I freaked badly but I saw neji on the other side I hid behind ****him,**

**Luckily**** she didn't turn around, so I think I might be a little bit stuck here…" **

**He**** was starring at her." he said as fast he could.**

**"What a funny face ey, ha". She thought**

**She was ****staring**** blankly at him, he eyed wide open. I think I fly could get in there for nesting…**

_**"I knew it! I knew it… **__**I'm**__** cursed.**_

_**"Wtf?**__** Cursed are you okay?**_

_**(A/n: she's talking to her inner self)**_

_**"Huh"sakura thought.**_

_**"It's me your inner self, nice to meet you"**_

_**"I see"**_

_**Yes technically u think" her inner self said.**_

_**"Yea **__**ha-ha**__** I see **__**I'm**__** going insane…" she rolled her eyes**_

_**"Well you might be especially to be with your BEST FRIENDS BOYFRIEND!" inner yelled**_

_**"What! I-I… No-NOO!, **__**im**__** stopping this now, I can't meet him!"**_

_**"Of course you can"**_

_**"huh-h but you just- said—"**_

_**"Who cares I haven't really noticed he is BEAUTIFUL" he inner drools;**_

_**"No, now get out of my head!" sakura yelled INWARDLY.**_

_**"I can't…oOOooOoOo"**_

_**"Uhgg… why?" sakura said**_

_**"Because I am a tumor"**_

_**Dramatic pause…**_

_**"I was kidding sakura…" her inner said.**_

_**"Leave now I have a rapist in my room"**_

_**"Very hot rapist"**_

_**"Bye"**_

_**"**__**Bye "her inner drifted of back to the depths of her mind.**_

**Back to reality…**

**"Sakura?"**

**No response.**

**"Sakura??"**** Sasuke was getting freaked out…**

**He came up to her and stroked her forearm**

**"****huh****!" sakura came back surprised.**

**"You ok?" Sasuke asked.**

**"oh ****ha-ha**** yeah" she said rubbing her head and smiling." well yeah… I guess you need to stick here for a while…sigh." She said.**

**"Yeah…well sorry about everything, I don't know what's wrong with me and sometimes I ****lose**** control for a beautiful girl." He said with a low tone.**

**She flushed… and really bad.**

**"You're so cute" he smirked.**

**"UGu-h – I'm going to go take a shower…" she smiled and skipped away**

**"Wait. ****Sakura.**** "He said as he looked at her, with those intense onyx orbs.**

**"Yeah **_SA__ s ke-__kun_**She**** uttered out, while starring back.**

**He came closer to her … still looking in her eyes.**

**"****No. ****no don't come closer…damn it" she thought, She bit her lip.**

**"****Saw**** that Haruno" He thought, he smirked inwardly.**

**She pulled her into a warm hug.**

**He just stood there, until he nudged her a bit, she smiled and she wrapped her arms around his body, she felt happy with him, she didn't know the guy but she felt like this could be here first.**

**She began to cry, he could feel her tear droplets slightly begin to soak up his shirt. He seemed to make her cry lately, and he liked it. It brought out his sick pride.**

**"Shhh sakura my blossom ****it's**** ok..." he rubbed her back and she giggled slightly.**

**She held on to him tighter. She was glad, she liked his caring side… thought not that she didn't like his seductive side, ****it's**** just she always hated being forced. Plus he acted like an ass.**

**She smiled mischievously, his bangs draped over his eyes,**

**An evil grin.**

**She let loose from his hold he was starring at ****ground,**** she just shrugged it off and went into the bathroom.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**++++++45 mins later In Ino's Dorm++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Ino was lying on her bed. She has her sidekick with her. She was extremely bored, and thought about calling sakura too see if she was feeling better.**

**Brrrr. Brrrr. Brrrr. Brrrr-"hello?"**

**"Hey forehead, how are you doing?" Ino said.**

**"Oh hey Inopiggy, ****I'm**** doing so much better I just took a shower"**

**Sakura was mumbling for Sasuke to leave the room now.**

**"Yeah well is there something you wanted to do today? She spoke cutely.**

**"Duh girlfriend, I thought maybe you ****me**** and naruto could go shopping, he wanted to get some new slacks and a ****haircut**** and I want to but some stuff, you want to join us? Ino said.**

**"Awe yea… that would be great just let me get ready--, actually…" she trailed off,**

**" hmm who's naruto?" she thought.**

**"You there, Sakura?"**** Ino Said.**

**"Yeah, yeah sorry I spaced out a bit… umm who's naruto?" sakura asked.**

**"Oh yeah, you haven't met him yet, loll… He's Sasukes best friend, he a loud mouth but other than that he's really cool, he's pretty cute" she giggled " but not for me…cough cough… maybe you can ****finally**** get a guy, plus he did say your hot.**

**"Gasp. ****REALLY...**** Eee, ****ha-ha**** Loll… well maybe first I got to see him," sakura said happily**

**Ino's surprised "wow sakura with is the first time I hear you actually giggle about a boy" she smirked to the phone.**

**"Haha well why not ****I'm**** already 18, I may as well get one …well give me 15 minutes to get ready well meet in the…umm-mm… Front okay piggy?" sakura said.**

**"Mhmm forehead see you then, Im'a ****call**** naruto now" Ino said.**

**"Mk bye" sakura hung up.**

**X**

**X**

**X****+++++++++++++++++++in ****Sakura's**** dorm++++++++++++++++++**

**She walked to her closet and opened it up. She frowned… she didn't really have anything attractive…**

**"OH! Thank you Ino oh Thank You So ****much**** EEEK" She squeaked in happiness, she almost forgot about the outfit Ino gave to **

**Her for her 17****th**** b-day.**** She never wore it because it wasn't here scene, but now **

**It'll come in real handy.**

**She grabbed the outfit and quickly went to change, she slipped on the skirt, it was about the size of a 30 cm, ruler, it was pink and green flannel.**

**She put on the top, and it had a nice picture of punk showing the peace sign, and Peace, Love unity, respect went around the picture in a circular shape, it was a really wicked shirt very on the edge and stylish**

**it**** showed some of her flat and toned , and fit perfectly around her slim upper frame.**

**It came with an over coat that reaches elbow length and fits right under her ****breasts****, to still show of the very wicked top.**

**"I like this so much I ****can't**** believe I never tried it on, note to self remember to thank Ino" **

**She said to herself, as she smiled to ****herself**** while twirling and looking into **

**The**** mirror.**

**She glanced at the box**

**"Oh there are some nice accessories" she thought. She came up to the box to find bracelets; they had many fraises on them. Some were I love you, and you're my best friend, and some were just rainbows and stars. ****Bracelets that match the outfit.**

**"I can't believe I never look through all of this. Oh my" she got slight tears. Over all this, Ino has done a lot for her, and she just stole her boyfriend secretly. She couldn't go see Sasuke today, and never again.**

**She grabbed a few bracelets and put them on and left with her bag.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**++++++++++++++++++In the front++++++++++++++++++++++**

**"Where is she" naruto mumbled.**

**"She'll be here lover boy" Ino smirked**

**"Hey… I don't like her I just think she's really pretty." Naruto said.**

**"Yet, Cough" she said and smiled at him.**

**"Yeah…" he replied.**

**Sakura could be seen from afar, not by ****naruto ,**** because last time he saw her she was in a pretty ugly sweater, but Ino could never go wrong.**

**She knew it was sakura she couldn't miss that outfit anywhere.**

**She was so glad to see her friend finally wore it. **

**And after all those years.**

**She smiled to ****herself****, and tugged on ****naruto**** jacket to show him ****Sakuras**** coming.**

**"Huh?" Naruto turned around and Ino pointed to sakura.**

**Naruto's**** eyes almost came out of his head, but he kept them in JUST IN CASE for further purposes.**

**"She is so beautiful" he thought.**

**"Hey guys, so which mall we going to?" sakura said while tilting her head to her side and smiling sweetly.**

**"Finally forehead, naruto here almost died" she looked at naruto with a smirk.**

**"****Augh****...No that's not true, ****I'm**** fine" he was grinning. "Well hey my names naruto and you must be sakura."**

**Her face flushed and she nodded her head." He's not bad looking" she said to herself.**

**"Nice to meet you naruto-**_**Kun**_**".**** She smiled at him and she took ****ino**** by the arm and they walked to the mall.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**+++++++++++++++++++++on main street 4 min from mall+++++++**

**"Hey sakura this is your first year yes?" he was trying to make a conversation with her. He looked on the ground most of the time.**

**"Yes it is, how about you naruto-kun?" she asked.**

**He blushed, but she didn't notice. "I've been here for 2 years with Sasuke and shika." He replied with a glance, she returned it and blushed a bit, he noticed and smiled. He slightly nudged her…" naruto" Sakura laughed playfully, she nudged him back.**

**"I smell love. " Ino said while looking ahead, they were already near the mall.**

**They both coughed and glared at Ino, "Ino shut up." Sakura said. ****Smirking slightly.**

**Naruto stayed silent and just looked forward, he could see the huge mall, lights and so many stores, he couldn't even count the manikins on displays.**

**"I haven't been here since last year, it's defiantly been a while, ****and though****I'm**** really glad I came today" he smiled as he looked at sakura. Ino rolled her eyes smiling. "Young love … ****ha-ha**** that's funny, ****I'm**** glad she finally meets SOMEONE in this life time." Ino thought.**

**"Yay" Sakura clasped her hands together. "We are finally here hehe" she seemed really glad. **

**"Yup" naruto smiled as he opened the door for her and Ino. Ino mouthed a Thank you. He came after them and back to ****Sakura's**** side.**

**"****Ok**** Ino there's something ****I've**** been thinking to do for the past few days." Sakura Announced.**

**"What's that?" Ino replied.**

**"I want to dye my hair. ****Im**** bored of my stupid pink color and I want something new"**

**"I like your hair color" naruto mumbled.**

**"Thanks but I think I want to dye it dirty blond." She said while putting a finger on her chin and looking up wards.**

**"You know I think that would be great, blond matched your skin tone, but you know what else I think…" Ino Said.**

**"Mhm?"**

**"…You need to get at least a few new outfits, because your sweaters have to go" Ino spat out, as kindly as possible, she smiled at sakura and dragged her to the left.**

**"Who-oaa!****Ino****ooo****."**** She laughed as she grabbed on to naruto locking arms with him so he wouldn't be left behind by Ino's SHOPPING WRATH.**

**"****She's****holding me****" naruto thought, he smiled slightly.**

**"C'mon guys I already see sketchy, ****it's**** a really nice store… not for my style but sakura u seem the rebel" Ino smirked**

**"What .rebel ahah Ino you must have me mixed up with some raver chick. I am not ****rebel****" she spoke out and pointed her chin up, while still linked with Naruto.**

**"Well Sakura-Chan I wouldn't disagree with Ino… I mean you dress fine…ehehe… but some new things would go nice especially from that store" he grinned**

**"Sigh. Whatever you guys say" she smiled at Ino. ****Then at Naruto.**

**They walked a few more steps, until they reached a store called 'Sketchyxx'**

**"We ARE HEREEEEEE" Ino extenuated. (Loll)**

**"I swear to god. This is the most amazing store I have ever seen" sakura said as her **

**And**** naruto eyeballed the huge amazing place.**

**It was not only a clothing store BUT ALSO A MAKE UP STORE…shoes (dances yay)**

**It had a built in hair salon, and extravagant clothing for guys and gals.**

**"Wow... Sakura-****Chan**** I think ****we'll**** be here for a while….hey maybe I should go eat RAMEN then shop" Naruto said,**

**"Naruto… how many times did I tell you" sakura looked at Ino wanting to know what she was going to say, she didn't know naruto was a ramen freak. More like the ramen god.**

**"You can't eat ramen when you're with me" Ino said as she pulled us to enter the store.**

**"Augh but I'm hungry and…and… oh I got nothing" he sulked as he was pulled into the store.**

**"****Sorry**** naruto plus you pinky promised" Ino waved to the tops and said**** she'd be looking there for now.**

**"Psst naruto" sakura took naruto to a section in the shoes, while Ino went to look at some tops. "How about you show me a good ramen place ****tomorrow****" she asked as she was very close to him, and it was making him a bit nervous.**

**"Oh that would be great sakura-Chan your treat" he grinned. ****"I'm**** just kidding, of course**** I****will**** pay." He said playfully.**

**She nudged him on the arm… a little bit too hard." ****Augh- that actually stung a bit."**** He half smiled and half ****squinted**** his face.**

**He nudged her back, on her arm." Hey you can't hit girls" sakura said with ****a cute**** fake pout.**

**"Sorry. Loll" he said **

**"****But**** I know I can do this" He came closer to her and he bent her down so they were covered by the clothing racks. He came closer to her face and was going to go for her peachy lips, but re-decided to go for her cheek.**

**He pulled back and was blushing slightly. SO was she but her eyes were wide open, ****and then**** collapsed to normal size.**

**"naruto-kun-n" she ****whispered**

**"****Sorry****I**** just-****"he**** was ****stopped**** by her kiss.**

**His eye lids ****dropped**** and he returned the kiss. She pulled away and smiled and took his hand ****and they**** began to search for things they would like to wear.**

**"Jebus Christ, never knew I'd have someone like me, and this fast."**** He thought as did his happy dance on the inside.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**+++++++++++++++++++at school+++++++++++++++++++****+++++++9:20+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Itachi was departing from the vehicle. He stepped on the first step of the staircase to the front doors of the school. He saw His little Otouo and smirked, sasuke just stared back,**

**Sasuke waved one hand once back and once forth and put it down.**

**"Yo" Itachi replied. So how's it all going? Did u start class?**

**"Itachi its Sunday…" he replied.**

**"Ah yes… well show me to your dorm." Itachi replied.**

**"What do you mean? I'm partnered up with the dobe." Sasuke said.**

**"Aw" he faked a small frown "I thought I could be with you" he said as they began to walk to the north hall, where Itachi's REAL dorm was located.**

**"Itachi I have to go I have some business to attend to." Sasuke said as he waved a hand to his brother and departed to the school basement.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**++++++++34 hours later, back at the mall+++++++++++**

**Sakura and naruto were waiting outside ****SKETCHYxx and they were practically sleeping on the floor. It took Ino so long to choose what she ****wanted;****they**** promised each other never to go shopping with Ino again.**

**"How long can that woman take, jeeeessseee" naruto sulked, while whining.**

**She giggled slightly and planted a kiss on his check while intertwining her fingers with his**** "I don't know, but now we know her wrath" they laughed together.**

**"****You**** know the malls about to close" he said, looking at her. She turned her head at him. ****"Hold**** on ill call her" she said.**

**"****No**** need." Ino came out.**

**"****Took**** you long Enough Ino piggy, I'm tired he's hungry" Ino heard ****Naruto's**** Stomach grumble. ****"And****we've**** been waiting for a while" Sakura said, she was bummed out.**

**"Well how bout we go home, and sakura your hair is hot" she smirked and pulled her friend to get up. Naruto stood up and followed," yeah sakura-Chan your hair is really nice, it bring out your nice lips and eyes." He ****said,**** until he noticed what eh3 said and he ****blushed,**** along with sakura.**

**"Th-thank you Naruto," she said, "opps naruto-kun I meant" she giggled.**

**"C'mon guys lets go," Ino took sakura by the hand. Sakura took Naruto's ****hand,**** and they were walking home.**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++9: 43++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Ino had already left to her dorm and Naruto walked sakura up to her door.**

**"Well I had a great time, sakura-Chan and I would really like to do this another time." **

**Naruto smiled as he held both of her hand's and was looking into her beautiful emerald eyes.**

**"So I can't wait for tomorrow…umm do you mind if you give me your number so I can call you?" he asked her.**

**Sakura**** tightened her hold on Naruto's hands as she just remembered something**

_**"…."**_

**"…."**

**Her eyes were wide open, she was speechless, **

**Unaware of her own cell phone in her pocket."****Naruto quickly tell me the time!" she said as she trembled slightly trying to get a hold of his watch.**

**'Sakura-.**** She nudged at his wrist too look at his watch. "w-what's wrong?**

_**"No.no.noohooo. It's already 9: 48, I'm late… but should I go? No I can't it will hurt Ino." She panicked.**_

**"Sakura-Chan?!**** Hello…." Naruto said as he waved his hand in front of her face.**

**She snapped back to reality.**

**"I'm sorry Naruto…umm." She didn't finish.**

**She bid naruto good night and entered her dorm ****with out**** locking the door.**

**He sighed and went across the hall to his dorm.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**+++++++++++++++++In d B****asement:o**

**"****Where**** is she****damn it, I was almost late ****myself****" he bit his lip as he flexed his fingers. He was holding**** a bouquet of cherry blossoms, he worked his ass off to get them in the nick of time, and she didn't arrive.**

**It made him boil. She was a stupid slut, he thought. He felt used and his pride went lower than -100.**

**"She will pay." He smirked as he dropped the bouquet and began to depart, down the hall.**

**He was in the west hall on the third floor, he wasn't going for his ****dorm****, he went for hers, he took out the key…but wait the door was open already?**

**He entered he heard the shower was on…He couldn't believe it she stood him up for a shower? She promised and she lied. He was so furious.**

**She shower turned off. He came to the bathroom**** door knob, turned it.**

**From inside he heard her gasp.**

**He opens the door and she turned to him. She stepped back and her back touched the sink. She turned around so she wasn't facing him but she could see him through the mirror.**

**"You lied to me slut" he said and a monotone voice.**

**"I-I'm not sorry." She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, she opened them a second later to see him standing behind her. She gasped, and shut her eyes, she felt so scared to see him, even though he was so hot.**

**"Did you know that you're very beautiful, and right now I feel like ripping your face ****off.****" He said as he patted her belly then ****He touched her stomach and lowered his hand to her crotch getting her to open her eyes and moan. He smirked,**

**"You promised me." He rubbed her sensitive spot. "And you lied to me, right to my face, why?" She was moaning repedatly unable to keep it in, she bit her lip, and then he spun her around. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her smell. He licked her neck slightly and then picked her up.**

**She squeaked slightly, but he smacked her bottom. She squinted in slight pain. **

**He plopped her on her bed, he quickly grabbed one of her breasts, she tried to push him away but he only smacked her hand away. She moaned again. He loved the sound of her but she wasn't going to be pleased to night he wasn't going to give her any of him. And he knew how much she wanted him.**

**"****sasuke-kun…****why are you doing this…stop." She panted, it's as if she was talking only to seem like she didn't want it but she wanted it for the first time in her life, he brought out the naughty side of her. He slipped his pants and took of the towel surrounding her figure.**

**She screamed but he shut her mouth with his hand. She struggled and managed to kick him, but he didn't resist he grabbed a rope (wow he sure is prepared he even has ****rope ;**** ) and tied her arms to the sides of the bed. And he silenced her moans and yelps with his mouth, and then he quickly took back.**

**He was playing with her, she could see.**

**"**_**sasuke-kun is playing with me**_**?" she thought ****trembling**** a bit.**

**"Shut-up Haruno I am not you sasuke-kun anymore, you have lost the 'privilege' to say that. ****Slut."**** He said in an evil and thick, lustful voice.**

**The whole time he spent tying her she just stared at him. What made him this way? So possessive and he was such a**** bastard, she wondered if he was ever a stripper.**

**"He would definitely fit the job" she thought, as she looked at his nice legs, she noticed he got of the bed.**

**And began to dress into his pants again."****Sasuke-…**** Where ****are**** yo-ou going? Your not leaving me like this ****are**** you?" she said, scared a bit. She had slight tears come ****up,**** she had many things running through her mind.**

**He smirked and came up to ****her,**** he climbed atop her and brought his hand to her spot. He felt her up a bit, and she moaned in the process.**

**"Haruno don't get comfy I'm leaving see you in class tomorrow, hope you won't be late." He got up from the bed, and left her wet, naked and crying on her bed. Opps I meant strapped as if she was raped.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X++++++++++++++++++++++end++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Sasuke u dirty beast. ;D**

**Well that ****definitely**** was one hell of a chap… I actually took some time to think LOL…****well**** you all know I love review, ****especially ****Pointers**** ;D.**

**I want to thank again all the people who added me to their favs (yay) --**

**Well I hope you enjoy reading on AND don't forget to vote for a one-shot characters and a story line, I really, really BADLYY need your votes and VOTE wisely please:**

**Love-Nicole-****teme**

**p.s**** SOOO FREAKING SORRY for any typo or grammar mistakes **

**forgive**** Nicole-san)**


	6. Tipi's, Drama, and Day Dreaming

**Hey well.**

**Here's next chappie. It might be short due to exams but eldest I posted sumthing it's been like 3 weeks **

**READ ON**

**MATURE CONTENT :! Do not read if you scared of BONERS! (lol)**

**.x.Standard disclaimer ****applies**

**sorry for ANY GRAMATICAL ERRORS! **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**SAKURAS POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

**Fresh morning. "Ah"... Eww... I felt something sticky in-between my legs and my arms were sore and my ankles wouldn't budge.**

**My eyes flew open. "FUCK" I cursed. Damn that sasuke and his stupid stripper like games, he's such an ass and I'll never talk to him again just for that. In fact I ****won't**** even look at him, or let him touch me. Especially to top it off that it was the 1****st**** day of the 1****st**** semester and It was very disgraceful to miss the first day, AS for me I'm missing it now by… 8 minutes.**

**Damn and I have Drama now my favorite class. "Fuck" Damn. Monger. Shit I need to stop swearing.**

**I tilted my head back to get a better look at my tied up wrists. Apparently they were ****somehow**** un-done slightly so I just nudged at them a few times and they untied. And sat up. "CRACK" Ouch my back. I felt a sudden speeding pain shot ****through**** my back. ****Augh...****Just**** great ****chea****. I**

**Continued**** with the procedure as I untied the rope from my ankles. There were marks left over, so I decided to put some ****lotion on****it, as**** I ****lathered**** it on, my cell began to ring.**

**"BREP-QUAK-JAK-BREEP- ARGGINNN-yup!-ELL-grip" (**

**"Ino" sigh, what ****I am****going to**** say hmm… ****"Hello****?"**

**"SAKURA W****hat ****T****HE ****F****uck****! Are u mentally insane u know what it is to miss the 1****st**** day , ESPECIALY DRAMA… and btw**** I just want to tell you, sasuke kissed me just when class started, and it was so ****damn passionate I was practically beat red, and he did it in front of everyone.. EEEKK anyhow yeah I'm just glad I have him" Ino was saying ****"SO**** why r u late?"**

**"I slept in" I replied fast.**

**"Well hurry up. And-"Ino was cut off.**

**I could hear voices, not just ****Ino's**** but older voices I think the ****professor**** caught her speaking on her cell to me. Oh well, shell have to get it back later.**

**"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" that proved she was caught. I flipped the phone closed. And went and wet my hair under the shower slightly, I began to blow dry it**

**AS soon as it was dry enough, I turned the flat iron on, and tiptoed to my drawer. I pulled out some dickeys pants and a tank top, the pants were purple and grey plaid and the shirt was grey. It hugged my curves perfectly and I wore my white bra. I felt pretty.**

**I opened the 2****nd**** drawer and pulled out a tiny grey bow, and clipped in oh the right side of my head. I smiled and walked back into the washroom where the flat iron was hot.**

**I began to apply it to my strands as I wove it through my new blond hair. I just noticed sasuke didn't mention anything about my hair. Maybe he didn't like it. Wait why would I care? ****any**** who…**

**Each strand in the end was a perfectly pin straight. Yay.**

**I grabbed my checkered pink and black bag and grabbed my keys along with some cash for lunch, because I wouldn't return after that.**

**I locked the Door after me. And made damn sure of it. Shit. I forgot my shoes. I sighed and reopened the door and ran to the closet and picked up my pumas and just slipped them on quick without tying the laces and ran out the door and locked it.**

**I was walking down the east hall on the 1****st**** floor, and I was heading toward the ****dorm**** hall exit. **

**It was pretty windy out, even ****though**** the sun was out I felt ****Goosebumps**** trickle up my spine and arms, "brghhhh" I shrugged it off and headed toward the classes building. I entered and a professor ****stopped**** and ****starred**** at me****, I**** just ****stopped****and**** looked at him, he ****sqwinched**** his lips be for he began to speak.**

**"****Why**** are you here?" ****"Are**** you late?" ****"Are**** you lost?" **

**He**** was**** asking these questions... With dare I say it the most squealy-est voice. If that's even a word.**

**For a dude I swear he's got his balls cut off. Either way I replied with a late or maybe even a lost, since I didn't know where the drama room was located. He said that he would write me a slip and he ****took me to the drama hall. It was damn huge. There was a long hallway with doors that would either say, "Music", "arts" "cyber arts" "fashion design" "drama" or drama ok well I arrived … and I entered the class.**

**"Eh... Sorry I'm late Mr...-"I was stuck but I glanced at my seclude**** it read, Mr.Mathhison**

**"Mr. Matheson, Hi I'm Haruno Sakura, Please excuses my utter rudeness for my lateness. Here is my slip; I was lost in the building since I'm n****ew****. Good morning class. I curtsied. **

**Smart sakura, start the day with a nerdy speech and a freaking curtsey, though not like I intended on it was automatic... I sighed as I handed Mr.Mathhison the note and then I saw Ino. I walked down an isle of student all looked at me weirdly, I just ****glared**** back, they pissed me off already.**

**"****Sakura****! Hey come sit"**** Ino**** patted a seat next to her. And on her left was sasuke, his hand was on her knee. **

_Jack __Ass._

**"Heyy Ino," I hugged her and managed to shoot a death glair at sasuke, and to him it was like a plain stare because his reaction was still the same passive stair, then look away. I girrred slightly. I let go in Ino as Mr. Matheson scoffed at us, we sat down awkwardly as everyone turned back to look at us, I swear some girls were like sending death glairs at me and Ino, Especially Ino. Reason to that's was that Sasukes hand was on her knee, they must have a **_**stupid **_**crush on ****him****. "Sigh, so this is drama ey" I smirked at the surrounding, it was pretty nice. A mini stage, stage light's poster of dancers there were students poems everywhere and there was a few little huts. It looked like a place for groups to huttle at. "Cool" I whispered to Ino. By doing that Sasuke reacted and just stared at me as Ino was saying something about last night at the mall. Since Ino was facing me, He kept looking at me with that same DAMN passive face. Like really what the hell did he want from me…. Well other than my body.**

_Sick bastard_

**"What!" I managed to yell/whisper at sasuke. He just scoffed and wrapped his arm around Ino distracting her from my WHAT. Damn sly ****monger****. Crap. Damn. AUGHH I swear too much lately, I need to see naruto so I can calm down… I wonder if I had any classes with him today.**** I ****smiled**** at the thought, as of me thinking about him, made me smile. I then blushed, Naruto was really something.**

**OMG! I think I was crushing on him… it made me giggle, but no one ****payed any ****attention.**

**"ok class I want you to get into groups of 3 your going to improvise a little ****scene**** you have 1 minutes to huttle into ****groups and choose which area your group will settle in, and as you can see I have little tents and corners so go on. You Have 10 minutes to discuss" Mr. Matheson finished. As soon as he did I turned my head to Ino and sasuka's direction. Damn. **

**" so sakura come lets go to that tent, tipi thing" she smiled and she got up, when she did I managed to steal a look at sasuke, why was I even… well I don't know I just did, he didn't look at me, but I know he felt the look, and he purposely took Ino's hand at that moment.**

_Man whore._

**Personally, why am I jealous… wait I'm not what am I talking about, I mean this is sasuke just another player trying to get in my…eh-pants. Damn I can let him get to me, great now he's just glaring at me...now smirking.**

_Sigh__…_

**(END OF SAKURA POV)**

**(SASUKE POV)**

**Damn her really, she won't resist me.**

**Ha.**

**"****So**** Babe," I said as I rubbed my forearm ****against**** her shoulder ****"let's**** go to the movies today, you know just me and you, and maybe the dobe" I said. Smirking at sakura in the process.**

**"Hmm sure…" she smiled sleeplessly at me.**

**"But why the dobe? It's a first for you..." she said bit confused.**

_Sigh.hes my best friend sure he maybe a complete idiot but that does not mean… oh never mind_

**"Well I haven't hung out with him for a while… plus he really wants to see cloverfeild.I wouldn't mind to, do you mind? It is a scary movie...**_Babe_**" I said**

**"Chea ****sure, sure**** I don't mind.**

**…..Oh and I'll be right back you guys think of what were going to present we only have a few DAMN minutes" she said sarcastically smiled and 'skipped ' off, it looked like she was talking to the teacher… yeah she's going to the restroom.**

**Good more time for me and sakura, really…I laugh at the thought… never knew I would be sexually interested in her… I mean look at the sweaters she wears.**

**But I certainly had a sexual eruption … for her. **_**Weird.**_

_**"So sakura, that movie is pretty creepy you want to come?" I smirked at her…**_

_**(END OF SASUEK POV)**_

_**(NARARRATOR POV)**_

_**He yet again starred at her with that deviant smirk.**_

_**"sasuke, please why would I want to' go with you, you would just try something or probably tie me up to the chair" she shot him a death glair, he just laughed back.**_

_**"c'mon… I thought it was pretty sexy, you ted **__**up, naked**__** I mean wow you really have one figure" he licked his lips while eyeing her, She blushed. But that blush was instantly slapped off, she stood up walked over to him.**_

_**"**_**I can't believe I'm going to do this but yeah… I'm playing the game too_." She thought as she practically smirked devilishly, of course inwardly, she doesn't_**_**want to throw of her **act._

_**She walked up to him looked around to make ****sure**** no one was looking there way, and she pushed him ****back****slightly****, he looked at her questionably, she spread her legs and made ****herself**** comfortable on his groin.**_

**_"oh sasuke-kun" she said tracing her finger down his chest, lower, lower until she reached a sensitive spot, and tugged on it_**

_**"****Mhrm!!****" he groined.**_

_**"****Mmm" she smiled and she dived in, he lips against his, he responded instantly and dragged his hands over her back frame. A moan escaped her lips. As soon as he entered her mouth she pulled away, she moved around in a circle position to make him aroused, and quickly got up, sliding her hands down his upper legs in the process.**_

**_Sexy_**

**_"What-"he didn't finish as she put a finger on his mouth, shushing him._**

_**"And that's how you play the game, sasuke-kun" she shoot a glair.****He was stunned at the fact that she fooled him and he fell ****badly**_

_**"Tease" he scoffed, but she didn't hear it. "One hot tease****" he though smiling to himself.**_

**_A sick smile._**

**_"Ha sakura... You can't resist me." Sasuke said.Proudley_**

**_Ino arrived at this moment…_**

**_"hey yea sakura Naruto just asked me if Youuuu want to go with Himmmmmm " she winked " with him to the movie it'll be like a double date._**

**_"Here's my chance to get back at sasuke even more" Sakura thought._**

_**"Really!" she squealed slightly. "What the how is it that her and the dobe are close?" sasuke ****though**** getting irritated. "****Nobody**** likes the dobe" sasuke ****thought****. Looks like ****he's**** not used to not being the center of attention. BURN.**_

**_"I would do love it, but when we going?"_**

_**"I don't know yet when I ****get home**** ill search ****the**** web and ill AIM you"**_

_**"****Yeah**** okay" sakura smiled. At that moment the teach asked ****everyone**** to sit in the audience area and that group one would be performing first.**_

_**"****Shit**** did you guys think of anything?" Ino asked.**_

_**"****Eh****," sasuke sighed.**_

_**"****Shit****, well…." Sakura glanced at the ****clock class**** will be done in 6 minutes ****there's**** probably only time for one class to present" she reassured.**_

_**"****Hm****, well c'mon" Sakura sand ****sasuke****followed**** Ino in the audience seats.**_

**_They were all seated as group one began to perform._**

**_…………………………………………….._**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

_**"And only one can win" Kenji said as he ran for the ****winning**** goal.**_

_**People got in his way but he easily avoided them and ****3, 2,**** 1**** "BEEEEEP"**** SCOREE!!!!!!!**_

**_Claps were heard all around the room._**

**_Three rows down. Sasuke, Ino and Sakura sat._**

_**"Wow that's was surprisingly interesting…" ****sakura smiled**** as she clapped with the rest of the class.**_

**_"Yea" Ino replied_**

_**"****HN****"……**_

_**Sakura shoot sasuke a ****glare from**** the ****corner**** of her****emerald eye****. He just didn't pay attention to her.**_

_**"****Ok**** that was ****great**** Kenji****, Shino, and**** Kiba come and ****I'll**** tell you your marks. And class your dismissed early.****" Said Mr. ****Matheson**_

_**Sakura wouldn't really recall it being ****early... ****it was only 2 minutes but it was ****an**** advantage to get to her locker faster and skipping through the horrific traffic.**_

**_"Ino ill see you on AIM" sakura kissed her friend farewell. "Sasuke" Sakura looked his way, "we have the next class together" she stood waiting he just nodded and they left the drama room._**

_**"****We'll**** see you later sasuke0kun" Ino kissed him on the cheek and he nodded in agreement.**_

**_"Bye sak" she smiled and went the opposite way of them._**

_**They began to walk to walk the west part of the building, ****third**** floor, it was near the library.**_

_**"****So** love**decide**** you can resist me?" He smirked as he turned to look at the vixen walking beside him.**_

**_She scoffed. "Dude" she looked to him "I'm going to give you something ... Once! And only once and then you forget me and never touch me again."_**

**_"What's my cherry blossom got to offer?" he asked smiling defiantly._**

**_She licked her lips, and took him by the wrist and instead of going to class they went to 'study' in the library._**

**_She took him to the 'astronomy' section, and there was a table and a few chairs. Nobody usually goes there._**

**_"I feel lucky" he said smirking. Again_**

_**"Shut up" she said rolling her eyes, ****"and**** you should" she smirked.**_

**_Sasuke took a seat and sakura began to read her books, while copying down some notes. She looked like she really was thinking hard._**

_**"Hmm whets ****she**** thinking****Wonder**** "He glances at her then herd her speak but her lips weren't moving.**_

**_What the fuck_**

**_He dozed off…_**

**_snore _**

**_She looked at him with disturbed, confused and lustful eyes._**

_**"I can hear what she's thinking…uh….." he ****thought**** confused**_

**_"if I just give him everything I have then he might not come back for more and leave me alone, plus the last time I actually had… sexual relations was too long for me to remember, I'm not a whore but…yea" sakura thought. "Sigh."_**

**_She placed her books on the table as so did he? She got upon the table as she sprawled her figure._**

_**His jaw dropped "your making me ****swell**** already" He said while walking up to her and stopping at the edge of the table and bringing his hands up to her ankles.**_

_**"I don't have all day **babe" **she said.**_

**_It was quiet odd, she wasn't ever this dirty… and never spoke like that, but at the moment he didn't care, eldest her got to fuck her._**

_**She just lay there waiting for his move." So I guess I'm leader" he said huskily. He started ****to**** walk around the table towards her ****face;**** you could hear him ****drag**** his shoes over the library ****carpet. He**** was not standing behind her head.**_

**_"Not for long" she replied. He brought his shining armor to her beautiful face. There tongues met just before there lips, they curled up slithering against each other, and then there mouths just devoured each other. While passionately kissing the vixen under him, his hands roam around her chest area, squeezing a mound there and there; she would moan and arch slightly then calm down. He smirked at this._**

**_He parted from her mouth. "Extreme" he said, she gave a questionable look, and a cute little pout._**

_**He chuckled at they was she looked; he went to the opposite side of the table. He began to dispose of her socks, they were white with little kittens on them, he **smiled** at the thought**, **wait sasuke didn't just smile…rah screw that. Then his hands ****road up**** her legs he felt every ****muscle. And**** she just ****laid**** there starring at the ceiling, her breasts falling up and down, at the fact she was breathing heavily.**_

_**He reached to were her zipper was, at her torso, she than sat up instantly, he looked up and just starred at her, with the same passive face. "So fast" she **stated._

_**"HN".he said..." but hey I don't mind **babe** "she replied smirking, he just went back to his business, but his hand was tugged away, and she stood up on the table.**_

_**She was a godess****, those**** perfect almost never ending legs, full thighs, perfect size mou****nds and her tush was one to grab**** for." Sit" she blurted out. He didn't question he just obeyed. He grabbed a chair and placed it in view of Sakura and the table. She just smiled and he replied huskily "****hurry**** don't think my man" he looked down "will wait up for you". She moaned, "****Mm**** sasuke ****can't**** wait, but you just wait cuz I think Mr.Uchiha will ****have to last "she**** began to undress.**** Smirking at him, starring him right in the eye.**_

_**Her shirt came off first,****then****she arrived to her zipper on her pants, she unzipped it but she was going ****slowly****, as if to ****tease.**_

**_Not as if._**

**_It was to tease._**

_**He****r**** fingers curled up on the sides of the pants and she slides it of carefully and slowly. You could hear sasuke grunt, at the slightest action she would ****make. His groin was already pressing against his zipper.**_

**_"Geese I'm just looking at her I imagine if I'm inside her tight body "he practically drooled at the thought, but didn't show it._**

_**He****r**** pants were fully off and ****draped**** along the table.**_

_**"****Ah****" he sighed. She was so ****gorgeous. He**** didn't ****understand how a woman like ****herself does not go partying or ****dates. A**** man would fall over for her anytime. Maybe just like he was at the moment. Pride ****failing**** out of the ****box, onto**** the stone hard floor.**_

**_But it's not every day you get someone this amazing….in your pants._**

**_"Wait, I still don t understand this isn't like her" his nose scrunched up in thought._**

**_"sasuke-kunnnnnnn" she was not sprawled on the table and her breasts heaving up and down from her breath, she was looking straight at him with those, sadistically beautiful emerald eyes._**

**_"Ai" he took a deep breath. "Sakura…" She looked at him cutely and flipped over for that she was no lying on her tummy. "Hmm?" She licked her lips. Does she notice the things she does to him? He was pulsing down there, but…_**

_**"Haruno-I" he was thinking... Should he stop this...? He felt as though he could eldest get to know her, and then bang her like he never did to anyone for**** a long sweet time****and ****show her exactly how to say his ****name, in**** pleading screams filled with nothing but pure bliss…. "****And**** maybe some fee****li****—"he thought but that thought was thrown away. **_

_**"****Sasuke-kunnnnnnn c'mon, I**** feel so cold down there I don't think I could wait ****any longer..."She blushed slightly. **_

_**"Haruno get up get dressed and let's go…." He said sternly getting up from the chair and dismissing any feeling he had ****down there**** cough; at the moment.**_

_**"Sasuke****..."**** she was not right up on his face…..**_

**_What._**

**_"Sasuke?!"_**

**_What_**

_**"SASUKE****...For**** sakes would you get up! Were moving to another section!" He could hear sakura speaking…**_

**_What the—_**

_**"****TEME GET T****HE ****FUCK**** UP!" Naruto is here too?**_

**_Augh_**

**_"sasuke Uchiha if you don't get up WE are going to leave you here!" sakura said, his eyes now opened, his head was on the desk, and he saw Naruto and sakura pouting…except the were vertical…_**

_**"TEME! Finally." Naruto walked up to sasuke and poked his head, sasuke grunted in return sitting up and patting down his hair "You know me and sakura-****Chan**** were going to leave ****without**** you" he said grinning at him and walked back up to stand near sakura, they were both holding ****their**** stuff.**_

**_"Dobe?" sasuke stood up_**

**_Silence._**

**_"….."_**

_**"****Umm…****sasuke****You…hm****…"****Sakura blushed and turned her head to the side.**_

_**"****Huh****"**_

_**"****Teme**** YOU PERVERT!"****Naruto pointed at his tent. His face scrunched up.**_

_**Sasukes eyes****s****hoot open and he looked down to his most ****sacred**** area.**_

_**"****O****h shit," Sasuke ****instantly**** grabbed a book**** to cover his ENORMUS erection.**_

_**."****Dobe, go**** die****..."**** naruto frowned**** Sasuke smiled jokingly**_

_**"****And**** sakura…****I'll**** see you ****tonight**** the ****movies. Same for you, block head.****" he rushed passed them and took a turn**_

_**"****Wai...Wha****!" sakura asked ****confused****…**_

**_"…" Naruto stood there stunned. "_**

_**"****What**** the hell was that…I mean ****since**** when do you and sasuke hang-out?" naruto asked ****furiously he**** looked so cute mad, his face was all red and puffed up…she just wanted ****to****…kiss him**_

_**"****Naruto**** calm ****down "She smiled****…****.she**** as now thinking of an excuse for the uchi****h****a****'****s ****persistent**** DAMN ****behavior. "We...Um****…" **_

**_OH! _**

_**"****We**** just study together…since Ino ****doesn't**** have many classes with ****him and...Ugh...****He**** need a study ****partner..."**** she blushed "but I hope your not ****jealous**** are you**** I mean" she walked up closer to him.**_

_**"I still like you"**** His face burned red, but not with anger…he was blushing. "Of course I would be jealous…"He bent his head to the side slightly and his lips met her's .She opened up to him instantly, his tongue shyly entered her cave, and studied all the sections**_

**_She moaned, she than quickly parted and blushed furiously. "Awe sakura." He smiled at his beautiful blossom._**

**_His…_**

_**"Na-naruto" she smiled and her head beamed down. "Let's go sakura, and by the way, be my date to ****tonight's****movies? Ino**** me sasuke are going." He glanced at her questi****onably.**_

_**"****Hai****. Ino told me…I would love to go. With you Naruto" she smiled cheerfully and pecked him on the cheek.**_

_**"****Let's**** go" she finished.**_

****

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

sorry for ANY GRAMATICAL ERRORS!

**_TURHN OUT it wasn't short XD! (Yay for moi . )_**

**_END!!!!!!_**

**_OHH sum sakura x naruto and sasuke x Ino and sasuke x sakura… MAN it's messed up… teehee._**

_**Well there's chapter 5 (ahah) I FNALLY MAN I was working on it bit by bit everyday**** I had exams and id say I did really good in science and English but math and geo SUCKED…**_

_**Well anyway**** I'm not going to update any more until I get eldest 10 reviews. SO IF U ****wants**** to know WHAT DRAMA is going to happen at the movies R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&****R.?**** And your wish is my command.**_

_**That is a warning ….even though I'm new**** I want my story to get out there…I PROMISE I WONT FORGET ABOUT IT:**_

**_Love-Nicole-teme;_**


End file.
